


Can you stop talking?

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Annoyed Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Talkative Jaskier | Dandelion, jaskier talks too much for geralt's taste, no beta we die like renfri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: “For fuck’s sake, can you stop talking?” Geralt said, hand raking through his white hair.“Oh, come on, Geralt, I am a bard, talking and singing are as necessary to me as drinking or eating.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Can you stop talking?

“For fuck’s sake, can you stop talking?” Geralt said, hand raking through his white hair.  
Jaskier and Geralt had been on the road for a few hours now, Roach walking next to Geralt and the bard dancing about, sometimes in front of them walking backwards so he could see Geralt’s reactions to his newest songs and when the road was wide enough next to him.

  
Today Jaskier had a particularly vocal day, commenting on every meadow and wildflower, cloud and stream. When he was not talking he was plucking the strings of his lute, trying out new melodies or singing his songs. Geralt, who never said much, had gotten more and more quiet, brows furrowing.For someone who prided himself to be excellent in reading other peoples moods Jaskier had not caught on to that or decided to ignore the witcher’s sour expression.  
“Oh, come on, Geralt, I am a bard, talking and singing are as necessary to me as drinking or eating.”

  
Geralt just grunted and for a few precious minutes Jaskier kept his mouth shut, only playing a soft melody on his lute.  
The bard was shook out of his thoughts when Geralt unexpectedly started to speak, “maybe silence is necessary for me.”  
Jaskier’s mouth gaped open for a moment, hands falling from his lute with a discordant sound as they grazed the strings.  
“Mh…” he began, “I have never thought about it like that.”

  
And after a moment, “I am sorry.”  
Geralt hummed, but it sounded dissatisfied.  
“To stay with your metaphor, when there is too much to drink…”  
Jaskier unhelpfully interrupted with, “you get drunk!”  
Geralt grunted and shoved his shoulder into Jaskier’s, “no, when there is too much water, you drown.”  
“Oh,” said the bard. He pushed his lute from his front to his back and let his hands hang down his sides.

  
They walked for a few minutes in silence, but that never lasted long with the bard around.  
“You could always axii me to shut up,” Jaskier said with a sideways glance to Geralt.  
The witcher didn’t answer straight away but after a heavy sigh he said, “I will not use signs on you, especially not axii.”  
“Why not?” Jaskier asked.  
“Because it is only used as a last resort in serious situations.”  
Jaskier huffed, “you use igni every night to light our fire, I don’t see how this would be different.”  
“Mind control is a massive breach of trust,” Geralt grumbled, annoyed that he had to spell this out to the other.  
“Mh...maybe you are right,” the bard replied and was silent for a while longer.

  
Geralt glanced over and saw the sad expression on Jaskier’s face. He hadn’t intended to spoil Jaskier’s good mood, he had needed just a bit of silence.  
Geralt sighed again, “I...” he took a deep breath and continued quietly, “I also sometimes need to drink.”  
Jaskier looked up and over to Geralt, who pointedly looked away now.  
“Tell me when you are thirsty again,” Jaskier said with a grin. Geralt hummed but couldn’t control one corner of his mouth twitching up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
